Chosen Wizards?
by Zack Hiwatari-Chan
Summary: Under MAJOR Revision and Hiatus until Further Notice as I am currently unhappy with the story and I plant o take this in a whole new Direction. I apologize to anyone who has been waiting for the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**OK so i know i have tons of other stories to be working on but this plot bunny was too good to resist! **

**Here's the summery!**

**5 not so different kids were called into another world and with while dealing with the evils that threatened it they made a unforgettable friendship but now 7 years latter with no idea who the others really were can they remember their past friendship and put their petty school rivalry's behind for the good of mankind?**

* * *

The adventure begins here with an eight year old boy with platinum blond hair and gray eye's dressed in a green t-shirt with black jeans.

This boy's name was Draco Malfoy his door was closed his father was at work and his mother was busy in the garden meaning he was able to play with his muggle invention (The computer) without fear of his father coming in and taking it away or his mother coming in and asking questions about it then telling his father latter.

He was playing on the internet when he got hungry and went to his secret candy stash under his bed he kept it hidden in a backpack with his journal (used to document his life in the wizarding world) so his mother wouldn't find him eating snacks before meals. He dragged it back into his closet where he hid the computer and started munching on a chocolate frog while he watched Yugioh on YouTube.

Then the computer froze and binary code started to go across the screen until it was completely blocked causing it to glow an eerie white color. He stares at it with wide gray eye's until something shoots out of the monitor and lands in front of him. He picks the strange device up and examines it. It looks like a small blue box with a black screen and a big black button in the top right corner. "What is this? Was it supposed to come out of the computer? Or is this something I should be scared of?" He muses.

Then he is engulfed by a white light and he and the backpack next to him disappears into the computer.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of London another eight year old boy was having the same problem.

He had black hair and bright green eye's wearing a baggy worn tee shirt and baggy worn jeans and holding a backpack filled with his personal belongings Such as his journal some food and a mini spyglass that he managed to swipe from Dudley's second bedroom.

Young Harry Potter stared in fright at the computer in Dudley's second bedroom "Please don't be broken please don't be broken" He chanted a panicked mantra in his head.

"They leave me here alone _**once **_and I break something! They'll kill me!" Harry panicked moving closer to the small device that had shot out of the computer when it 'broke' when he picks it up he is engulfed in white light and sucked into the computer.

* * *

Next is the escapades of one Hermione Granger no not the busy haired know it all teen in Hogwarts robes but the bushy haired know it all little girl in the frilly pink and white dress.

She and snuck into her father's study to use the computer when it started acting strange being naturally curious she simply stayed where she was watching and waiting for something to happen because she was sure that something was supposed to happen something incredibly important that if she missed it the world would in some way end be destroyed or fall in to a chaotic pit of pain and darkness and it would be all her fault.

Then something shot out of the computer and when it did she thought "This is it finally a real adventure!" Before picking it up she ran out of the room to get the bag she always had packed in her playroom toy box it was full of everything she needed for adventures she took it with her when her parents took her to playgrounds, library's, carnivals, play McDonalds and even when she went to school. Then the little girl ran back in to her father's study and picked up the small blue device that had shot out of the computer. She didn't quite know what compelled her to do so but she did know was that if she didn't terrible things might happen so naturally when nothing happened she was pretty disappointed but then she got an idea. "Point it at the computer of course!" And so she pointed the strange device at the computer and this time something did happen she was sucked into the machine.

* * *

A read headed little boy dressed in red robes with a rope hanging on his shoulder poked his head around the corner of the kitchen immediately his eye's lock on to his target the greatest challenge for any little kid this would be the first true test of his strategic skill: The cookie jar.

"All clear Gen." He whispered to the little girl hiding behind him.

"Are you sure Mum's not there because if we get got Ron I'll….I'll put a spider in your bed while you sleep!" The 7 year old redhead threatened.

"Relax Gen Mum's nowhere near the kitchen it's a simple operation we go in get the cookies and get out." Ron said with a confident smile.

"Fine" She said unsurely.

The two snuck into the kitchen

Ron tied the rope into a lasso threw it. It landed on the cupboard door. He pulled making sure the rope was safe enough before motioning for Ginny to come over from where she was keeping a look out.

"You climb the rope and kill your purse with as many cookies as you can fit then we'll sneak into the room where dad keeps all his muggle trinkets mum will never find us there!" Ron declared.

The seven year old nodded climbing up the rope and removing the top from the cookie jar. She proceeded to dump the entire thing into her purse and untie the rope just enough so that when she jumped from the counter to the table it came free she then climbed down from a chair and handed the rope to her brother.

"Good job Gen! And as promised you get half of the look plus a piece of my Halloween candy your pick." Ron said happily.

She smiled too happy to have completed the mission without getting caught.

Next the two ventured in to their fathers hall of Muggle toys.

They were looking for a place to hide and sit while they ate their stolen cookies until they came across the computer something about the strange muggle toy had then drawn to it Ron turned it on while Ginny stared at it with wide eye's both pureblood kids jumping back in fright when the screen lit up.

They fiddled around with it for a while before opening the internet application they ended up searching for magic and laughing at the ridicules stories muggles came up with about how evil witches and wizards were. Then the same thing that happened to Draco Harry and Hermione happened to them they nearly ran screaming from the room when two beams of light shot out of the muggle contraption but once they realized it was safe they carefully picked up the small devices before being sucked into the computer like the others.

* * *

**HELP! i have no idea who the villian should be in their adventures! Oh and please do review and tell me what you think because I'm certain this is the first time anyone's ever tried something like this and i would like to know if it was a good idea to put my time into making the small plot bunny into this.**


	2. Partners and beginings

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Here's the next chapter and seriously REVIEW!  
**

**Here's the summery!**

**5 not so different kids were called into another world and with while dealing with the evils that threatened it they made a unforgettable friendship but now 7 years latter with no idea who the others really were can they remember their past friendship and put their petty school rivalry's behind for the good of mankind?**

* * *

Draco woke up and groaned "Wait I passed out?" He thought confusedly. Then when he took the time to observe his surroundings he nearly had a heart attack. He wasn't in his room anymore. Heck he wasn't even in his house anymore!

He was in a lush forest clearing filled with strange plants but the weirdest thing about it was that there were for other kids there!

He stood up and nearly fell down again his surroundings weren't the only thing that changed his cloths had changed too!

He was now dressed in a short sleeved silver t-shirt with black snakes on the sleeves heavy black pants with silver snakes coiling down the legs and a green camouflage vest with green rimmed goggles on his forehead with green and black long gloves!

Then he was knocked down by something when he opened his eye's he came face to face with what looked like a lion cub with its head in a flower! It didn't have a body either just a tail.

"You're here! You're here!" The strange creature chanted happily.

"Uh not to be rude but whom- I mean what are you?" Draco said curiously.

"I'm Frimon! I'm you partner!" The small creature now known as Frimon replied.

"I'm" He was about to say his full name before realizing that for some reason other kids and nice people in general tended to stay away from his family and that this might be one of his only chances to make real friends.

"I'm Drake." He smiled.

* * *

Sunlight his face Harry and he jumped up in alarm because he knew for a face that there shouldn't be sunlight in a cupboard! He jumped and nearly screams when he saw where he really was. He was in a forest with 4 other kids! Though only one other kid was awake. He nearly fainted when he saw what had happened to his baggy hand me downs.

Currently he was dressed in a red tee shirt with a gold lion on the back and gold tipped sleeves and waist with a gold headband with red rimmed goggles set upon them (Meaning his scar is covered) as well as red heavy pants and black fingerless gloves!

He was tackled by a small sun shaped creature that looked like it was on fire!

This time he did scream.

"HI HI! I've been waiting for you forever! I'm sunmon and you're my partner! " Sunmon exclaimed delightedly.  
"Um…I'm Harry nice to meet you too I guess" Harry says nervously. He didn't say his last name because people had reacted weird to it when he introduced himself like when a strange man bowed to him in a store that hadn't been pretty.

* * *

Hermione sat up drowsily but when she looked at her surroundings she nearly jumped for joy! She wasn't in her house anymore she was in a Forest with 4 other kids! That could only mean one thing! They were going on an adventure! (She had read enough adventure novels to be sure of this)

She gasped in shock her hands were now in short black gloves! She also had sunglasses in her pocket and was wearing a pale blue shirt with heavy fuchsia pants and a fuchsia jacket with pale blue shoes a black belt an her hair was in a strange braid! (Meaning her hair looks less bushy) with a pale blue ribbon going in and out of it.

She blinked in surprise when a small silver tear drop like creature came up to her.

"Hi! I'm Moonmon and I've been waiting a very long time for you to get here." Moonmon says happily.

She smiled and introduced herself "I'm Mione." She smiled.

* * *

Ron shot up in alarm after wakening up enough to notice his surroundings.

"Bloody hell where am I!?" He asked in alarm.

"Ron you shouldn't swear mum I'll have a hernia if she hears you!" Ginny hissed from somewhere to his left.

"Mum can't hear us if we're not in England anymore." Ron retorted.

"Oh you might be right Ron this doesn't look like anywhere in we've ever been" Ginny sighed looking around.

Then the two siblings nearly had a heart attack when they ripped their eyes away from the unfamiliar scenery and glanced at each other.

Ginny was wearing a dark purple tee-shirt with a gold jacket and heavy black pants sunglasses and dark purple and gold shoes with a black headband keeping her hair out of her eyes.

Ron was wearing a black tee-shirt underneath a tan jacket with brown fur on the inside and on the outer sleeves hood and waist he also had rectangular sunglasses and brown heavy pants.

"H-hi I-I'm K-kokomon and I've been waiting to meet you for a very long time." A small chocolate colored creature with three horns stammers looking up at Ginny with hopeful happy eyes.

"I'm Ginny and I think I've been waiting for you too." The little red head replied automatically feeling a she had special bond with Kokomon.

Ron would have intervened if he wasn't being assaulted by questions from a small floating fireball with arms and big blue eyes.

"Hi I'm DemiMeramon and I can't believe you're finally here! I watched as those other 7 lucky digimon found their partners and they went on amazing adventures! When's our adventure? What's the plan? Who's the bad guy? When do we attack? Who are those other kids? What took you so long getting here?" DemiMeramon asked hyperactively sounding ready to take on any opponent at a seconds notice.

Ron stood there too dazed to answer any of the questions or say anything beyond.

"I'm Ron nice to meet you too I think"

* * *

Suddenly aware of the other kids and creatures present they all stared at each other for a while in shock before Draco stepped forward and stated "Well if we're ever going to get home the first step is most likely introductions am I wrong?" He asked.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It would help with some of the awkwardness." She noted.

Harry decided he might as well start "I'm harry and this is my partner sunmon though I'm not sure what being his partner means I can't shake the feeling that it's a really good thing I met him." He introduced himself.

Next Draco spoke "I'm Drake and this is my partner Frimon and I'm just as confused as Harry is." He said motioning to Frimon.

"Ditto. I'm Ron and this little guy DemiMeramon. I think..." Ron replied looking at DemiMeramon.

"I'm Mione and this is Moonmon." She said smiling at the small silver creature at her side.

"Hi! I'm Ginny and this is Kokomon!" She declared happily holding up the small chocolate colored creature in her arms.

"What are you guys anyways?" Ron ever the tactful one asks.

"Were Digimon of course!" The five creatures now known as digimon declare.

* * *

**HELP! i have no idea who the villain should be in their adventures! Oh and please do review and tell me what you think because I'm certain this is the first time anyone's ever tried something like this and i would like to know if it was a good idea to put my time into making the small plot bunny into this.**


	3. Exploring and More beginings

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thanks for the REVIEWS!**

**COOKIES FOR ALL!  
**

**Here's the summery!**

**5 not so different kids were called into another world and with while dealing with the evils that threatened it they made a unforgettable friendship but now 7 years latter with no idea who the others really were can they remember their past friendship and put their petty school rivalry's behind for the good of mankind?**

* * *

Awhile after introductions they started to explore hoping to find out where they were and how they could get home.

"Funny I don't recognize any of these plants." Mione muttered.

"Should you?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Yes actually I've read tons of books on plants and I've never heard of these." She said motioning to a giant pink and yellow flower growing off of a tree.

"Well maybe where on a different continent?" Harry suggested nervously seeing Ron's disbelieving scowl.

"That may be possible but I personally don't think were even on earth anymore." Ginny said putting in her two cents.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Drake asked.

"Because the last thing I remember is being sucked into the computer and this doesn't look like it's the kind of place you would find on earth." Ginny replied.

"That makes sense do you think were in another world?" Harry asked Mione seeing as she seemed to be the smartest of the group.

"I don't know it might be possible." She answered honestly.

"Well don't believe it! Were probably just in a forest or a few miles from a city or town and all we need to do is find an adult that can take us back to our homes" Ron scoffed confidently.

"But what if we're not on earth? What if were in a different world?" Mione asked.

"Yea what if were in a Digital world? Cause we got sucked into the computers that seems like the most logical place for us to be right now." Drake said logically.

"Then we need to find a way home and fast otherwise our parents will freak out." Mione replied.

"Not mine they don't care." Harry muttered darkly under his breath.

Ginny sighed "I wonder where the Digimon ran off too."

They had gone off on their own and hadn't come back in a while.

"They probably went to find food or find a place to sleep." Drake said unfazed by their disappearance.

"Ok if you say so." She said uncertainly.

Harry had fallen behind the group.

Then he heard the bushes rustle but no one else seemed to hear it.

"G-guys did you hear that?" He asked nervously.

"Hear what?" Drake asked falling in step with the skinny black haired boy.

"T-the bushes moved!" Harry said glancing behind him.

"I didn't hear anything you must be imagining things." Drake said confidently.

"But what if I'm right? What if someone's following us?" Harry asked.

"Then we might as well run." Mione said "Because we obviously can't take them if it's an adult but if it's a small digimon or another child we might stand a chance." She said looking suspiciously at the bushes.

"You're wrong there I can take them whoever they are!" Ron declared.

"What makes you think so? What if you get hurt trying?" She asked not believing him.

"I won't get hurt! I'll take um out with both hands behind my back!" Ron said angrily.

"NO! If you try that you'll get killed!" Mione scream upset.

"I'm going to find Kokomon!" Ginny declared walking away from the argument.

Harry and Drake looked back and forth from her retreating figure to Ron and Moine's argument about his fighting capabilities which was quickly escalating.

They looked at each other before calling after Ginny.

"Wait for us!" They both ran after her but she was already gone do they just went as far away from the arguing 8 year olds as possible.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be mad we left them?" Harry asked sitting down on a rock.

"Nah they're too busy fighting to notice we're gone." Drake said confidently.

"I hope your right" Harry sighed.

"Course I am I've seen people fight before and I'm sure that unless they start ripping each other apart then everything will be fine." Drake shrugged.

"What if they DO start tearing each other apart?" Harry asked panicked.

"They won't. At least I hope they don't." Drake said nervously.

"If they do then we should probably stop them before someone gets seriously hurt." Harry says looking back the way they had come nervously.

"Yea…maybe we should go back…." Drake says nervously.

Then they both run back to where the two were still fighting hoping to prevent anyone from getting seriously hurt.

* * *

Ron and Mione were still yelling at each other.

"So you don't think I can fight!?" Ron asked/Yelled.

"I think we would have better chances getting a five year old to defense us then you!" She screams back.

"WHAT?" Ron screams back even louder.

And that's when Harry and Drake arrived.

"What's going on?" Drake screams.

"He's being ridiculous! Thinking he can fight! He'll get himself killed thinking like that!" Mione scream angrily.

"She doesn't think I can fight! She keeps saying I'm going to get myself killed! She called me hot headed!" Ron ranted angrily.

Harry sighed. "Isn't there anything we can do to make them stop?"

"I don't think anything short of a miracle will get those two to stop." Drake sighed.

Ginny came around the corner with the digimon behind her she took one look at the two screaming kids and drew in a lungful of air.

"SHUT UP!" She screeched.

Everyone paused and stared at the little girl wide eyed.

"Now WHO STARTED IT!?" She demanded.

"Wow I think we just got our miracle." Drake whistled.

Harry nodded numbly.

"SHE/HE DID!" Rona and Mione said at the same time pointing at the other.

"OK." She said sweetly. "I want both of you too go over to that tree" She points to a tree. "And sit there with your backs to us UNTIL YOU'VE WORKED YOUR PROBLEMS OUT! GOT IT?" She screams angrily.

Both stare wide eyed at the little girl until she screams at them again.

"I SAID GOT IT?"

"YES GINNY!" They scream and go over to the tree to "talk out there problems".

"Wow Ginny you can sure scream loud." Kokomon said.

"Now that that's taken care of what do we do next?" She asked.

"We could eat? I'm sure that between the five of us we should have enough food for at least a little while." Drake suggests.

"Well first we should pool all of our food together and find out how much we have so we can ration it evenly between all five of us." Harry said

The two other kids looked at harry in shock.

"Well that's what I think we should do anyways." Harry says sheepishly.

"Well we'll do that once Mione and Ron are done throwing tantrums." Drake says.

"Yea and until then we can just hold off on eating." Ginny nodded.

Sunmon and Frimon nodded.

A little over an hour latter Ron and Mione joined them and the digimon who were playing a game of tic-tac-toe with dirt and sticks.

"It's about time!" Drake declared throwing his stick aside.

"Yea I'm starving!" Ginny declared "Oh and Harry I win!" She smiled drawing a line connecting her three X's.

"Harry! She keeps beating you! You got to win sometime!" Sunmon complains.

"I never was very good at games." He shrugged. "And I'm not all that hungry you guys can go ahead and eat without me though." He was after all used to going without food for long periods of time.

"Well maybe we should look for a place to set up camp first?" Mione said logically.

They all agreed and they and their digimon went to find a place to set up camp for the night.

* * *

**OK i have idea's for villains but when do you guys think i should skip to the seven years latter stuff? Cause it has to happen at some point and i want it to be relevant to the plot so i was thinking about having one of them get a dark spore so they could tie in with the 02 plot somehow. What do you guys think?  
**


	4. Authoress Note and Changes

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thanks for the REVIEWS!**

**COOKIES FOR ALL!  
**

**Here's the summery!**

**5 not so different kids are called into another world the evils they face there will change their lives forever as they face a great evil they make a unforgettable unbreakable bond of friendship.  
**

* * *

OK so i have made a lot of changes to this story and i feel obligated to tell you before i continue with this story.

One i am having all of the chapters edited and changed

Two This story has been turned into a prequel and this is being turned into a series going threw all seven HP books.

Three I have writers block yes i know this irrelevant to the changes but i have it REALLY bad.

Fore i changed the summery.

Five Vote for these bad guys and wait and see who becomes the great evil these guys have to face!

Piedmon

Vamdemon

Daemon

**

* * *

**

**OK i know a lot has been changed but i think this is a better idea then skipping ahead 7 years don't you?**

**VOTE! Witch also means you will be reviewing! Meaning you get a cookie!**


	5. A forum and Cookies

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thanks for the REVIEWS!**

**COOKIES FOR ALL!  
**

**Here's the summery!**

**5 not so different kids are called into another world the evils they face there will change their lives forever as they face a great evil they make a unforgettable unbreakable bond of friendship.  
**

* * *

_**HEY ALL YOUR EADER PEOPLE! **_

_**I just made a forum for this story! Check it out make your own OC or make one of the other cannon people have a digimon! **_

_**Becaus ein this RP The magical worlds biggest war Goes DIGITAL!  
**_

Vote for these bad guys and wait and see who becomes the great evil these guys have to face!

Piedmon

Vamdemon

Daemon

**

* * *

**

**VOTE! Witch also means you will be reviewing! Meaning you get a cookie!**


	6. Hiatus

**Sorry Folks but this story isn't good and I have to Rewrite it.**

**The Plot will be _very_ different.**

**My Chosen Wizards Forum has also been changed.**

**Again I'm really sorry about this guy's I just can't keep writing for a story that could be so much better.**


End file.
